Manfred von Karma
Manfred von Karma is a recurring antagonist in the Jakkidverse. He is a prosecutor who bears an intense hatred and rivalry for Phoenix Wright, stopping at nothing to spite him in everything he does. He is by far the most commonly recurring antagonist and was once thought to be the cousin of Detective Jakkid166. History This prosecutor of German descent first appears in Phoenix Wright Turnabout Pearl. After Phoenix Wright is framed for kidnapping Pearl Fey, he attacks Phoenix in jail and reveals himself to be the true culprit, having somehow kidnapped Pearl despite being in prison. However, Wright records his confession and, after a brief scuffle with von Karma ending with Phoenix knocking him out with a book, Phoenix uses this evidence to exonerate himself and indict von Karma instead. His motivations for kidnapping Pearl are unknown to this day. He is again featured in the next story in jakkid166's series, Phoenix Wright CAKE Attorney. Somehow on parole, he is again the main antagonist, mailing a cake with a bomb stuffed inside it to Phoenix and then framing Pearl for it. However, his attempt was ill-conceived as he mailed the cake-bomb from his own address, meaning he was quickly found out. However, as Dick Gumshoe attempted to arrest him, von Karma quickly made a getaway in his car, flipping off Phoenix and Gumshoe in the process. After a brief car chase which ends with von Karma crashing his car and being flung onto the top of a building as a result, Gumshoe attempts to get him down only for von Karma to jump off the building into a portal, transporting him to Pony World. Phoenix and Gumshoe give chase, quickly leading into... ...Phoenix Wright Turnabout Portal, where Phoenix and Gumshoe enter Pony World only to find that he has already left, and in the process led Princess Celestia into believing that he was Phoenix Wright, and that the actual Phoenix Wright and Dick Gumshoe were villains trying to kill him. This, in turn, led to Wright and Gumshoe being imprisoned by her. Wright and Gumshoe manage to somehow use the already-detonated cake bomb to blow a hole in the wall and fall hundreds of feet into a conveniently-placed portal, which transported them to Sonic World. In Sonic World, Manfred reveals himself to have teamed up with Doctor Eggman in an attempt to gain enough power to take over Wright's world. Manfred shoots Gumshoe in the foot as a warning, and leaves through a portal with Eggman, transporting him to Mario World. Manfred and Eggman are revealed to have teamed up with Bowser in their efforts for power. While Phoenix and his cohorts make an attempt to stop them, Luigi sneezes and alerts them to their presence, The three villains lock up Phoenix and his friends, but Mario uses a Bob-omb to blow up the cell door. However, in the process, he also blows up a pillar which was apparently holding up the entire castle, causing it to start collapsing. Manfred, Bowser, and Eggman quickly escape through the portal with Phoenix and his friends in hot pursuit. The portal is revealed to lead to Bible World, where the trio of villains have already come across Jesus and drained him of his Jesus power. They are also shown to have teamed up with Satan, completing what is referred to as the "BESK team". They also take the time to set up fifty different fruit shops in various places, with the intent of capturing all the heroes. Phoenix happens to come across one which is manned by von Karma, but as he is wearing a fake mustache, Phoenix does not recognize him, and as a result Manfred easily knocks him out. Phoenix later woke up in the basement of the shop, where Manfred revealed himself and seemingly shot and killed him. Manfred later comes back up to the store where he meets Gumshoe again. Unlike Phoenix, Gumshoe instantly sees through his disguise and attempts to threaten von Karma into releasing Phoenix. However, Manfred manages to get the upper hand and reveals that Phoenix is supposedly dead, much to Gumshoe's grief. Gumshoe charges von Karma and attempts to kill him, but Bowser crashes through the wall and throws fries at Gumshoe, blinding him for enough time for him to escape with von Karma. Gumshoe and his cohorts give chase, but the BESK team manages to escape through a portal to Wright World. After Gumshoe and the rest of the heroes escape from Real World, they find the BESK team robbing a bank. After an attempt to stop them, the BESK team escapes and goes into hiding. They later appear in a giant robot, which proceeds to chase everyone to the beach, where the others compel Manfred to fire rockets at and kill Gumshoe and everyone else. However, Manfred proceeds to punch Bowser in the face and reveal himself to be Phoenix Wright in disguise. Phoenix says that right before Manfred attempted to kill him, Phoenix shot him with a gun he had hidden and stole his clothes and wig. Phoenix launches himself out of the rocket while Gumshoe proceeds to blow it up with a rocket launcher, killing Eggman and Bowser. The heroes leave only for von Karma's ghost to arrive five minutes late and wonder where everyone else is. It is later revealed that von Karma, as a ghost, got a job as a "ghost telmarketer". Manfred von Karma appears again in Phoenix Wright Dank Attorney (or "turnabout dank", or "dankabout turn", depending on the chapter you're reading) where he is revealed to, like Miles Edgeworth, have kept his prosecuting job beyond death. Here, his cousin, Detective Jakkid166, shifts the trial's focus from the "death" of Pearl Fey to the death of Manfred von Karma. Phoenix is forced to attempt to prove himself not guilty for von Karma's death, but this proves to be a difficult task considering the fact that he was the one who did it. While giving his opening statement, Phoenix asks von Karma to hand him the gun that was used to kill him. von Karma throws the gun to him and Phoenix immediately ducks under the stand and wipes his own fingerprints off it, and then returns it to von Karma, who is seemingly completely oblivious of what just happened. Satan himself comes into the courtroom to testify against Phoenix. After some meaningless contradictions and insult throwing, Phoenix finally presents the fact that his fingerprints are not on the gun. Manfred simply laughs and whispers to Phoenix that he intended for him to wipe the fingerprints off the gun, because in doing so he supposedly also removed von Karma's fingerprints from it, despite von Karma never actually having touched Phoenix's gun. Regardless, Phoenix is so angered by this that he throws the gun at von Karma, but it simply passes through him, hits the wall and fires, killing The Guy. Enraged, the Judge demands to know who did it. Gumshoe claims it was von Karma who fired the gun, and as a result von Karma is arrested. However, as he is led away, he simply laughs and notes how he'll just escape through the walls of the jail because he is a ghost. He yet again appears in Phoenix Wright Ace Stripper, where he fools Phoenix Wright into entering a Strip Court with Miles Edgeworth. His appearance in this story does not extend beyond this aside from near the end where the Mask Guy was briefly disguised as him. He is a minor character in Phoenix Wright On the Run, where he reveals that he is conspiring with Miles Edgeworth to get revenge on Phoenix for killing them both. He says that if Pearl testifies that Phoenix did not kill her, he will take her to hell, leaving Phoenix with a moral dilemma. However, he does not appear again after this until the end where he, along with the ghosts of everyone else Phoenix killed, drags Phoenix to hell. He later attempts to stop Phoenix from escaping with the help of Satan, but fails. He later shows up in Phoenix Wright Ace Equestria, where he shoots Miles Edgeworth's ghost, reverting him back to a living person. He reveals that he has some sort of evil scheme planned, but not what it specifically is. von karma shows up yet again to terrorize Phoenix in Phoenix Wright Ace Poopeater. During the trial in Phoenix's house, Phoenix takes a bathroom break and tries to forge evidence, but a masked man appears and tries to kill him. After a brief fight, Phoenix manages to flush the man down the toilet, but finds that the man left his "Ghost Driver's License" behind - the license stating that the man who attacked him was Manfred von Karma. Appearances * Phoenix Wright Turnabout Pearl * Phoenix Wright CAKE Attorney * Phoenix Wright Turnabout Portal * Phoenix Wright Dank Attorney * Phoenix Wright Ace Stripper * Phoenix Wright On the Run * Phoenix Wright Escaps From Hell * Phoenix Wright Ace Equestria * Phoenix Wright Ace Poopeater Trivia * He has, by far, appeared in more jakkid fics than any other villain, appearing in six different stories. * He is almost always simply described by the characters as being an "old german dude". Gumshoe, at one point, adds a level of detail by noting that he "says a lot of swears words". * Despite being the most commonly-recurring and possibly one of the most evil villains, second only to Satan himself, Manfred has never managed to actually kill anyone in any of jakkid's stories, aside from Phoenix's cat, Mr. Squipples. * His relationship with Detective Jakkid166 seems to be inconsistent, as in Phoenix Wright Dank Attorney he claims Jakkid to be his cousin, yet when he hears his name in Phoenix Wright On the Run he claims to have no idea who he is. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Prosecutors